


Warmth

by DevotedToMcHanzo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ehhhh, Fluff, Im tired, It's like 3am, M/M, My First Fanfic, i'm crying in the club rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevotedToMcHanzo/pseuds/DevotedToMcHanzo
Summary: Jack and Gabriel snuggle together, watching Real Housewives of Atlanta, and drinking hot cocoa basically lmao.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 7





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic!!! Hope you like it  
> Sorry it's soooo short, I'm just tired  
> Luv u guys~

It was a cold day. Gabe was out, busy getting more food for the rest of the week, from the grocery store, while Jack lays in his comfy recliner chair. He’s watching the popular cooking show, Nailed It. He was drinking a nice, hot cup of cocoa. This was it. They were living a good life. The omnic crisis had finally ended, and now they have some time for themselves, for now. Anyway, Soldier was just about to exit Netflix when Gabe came through the door, from the harsh cold weather outside.

“..I’m back.” Gabe said in a low tone.

“I missed you, Gabe~” Soldier replies in a soft but firm tone.

Gabe puts the groceries on a counter, Jack walking into the kitchen as well. Gabe starts to put all the groceries into the cabinets, and the places they should go. Jack also helps him.

“So, how was your day? You’ve been gone for a while..you should settle down. I got this.” Jack grabs the pack of bacon out of Gabe’s hand, and pats his back.

“Ehh..Thanks babe. And, yes my day has been quite fine. I wonder when this snow should go away..it’s literally March 1st! My legs hurt..” Gabe slowly walks to the bedroom. He really does deserve to lay down and rest, he’s been out almost all day running errands and such.

Jack finally gets all of the food in the places they belong. It didn’t take that long. His hot cocoa was still warm, but he ended up making the decision of making some hot chocolate for Gabe as well. If he wasn’t asleep. A couple minutes later, Jack walked into their bedroom and handed Gabe the cup of cocoa. Gabe was surprisingly just watching Real Housewives of Atlanta.

“I-uhh made some for you too! Thought you would have needed it after such a long cold day~” Jack said quietly. Gabe smiled. “You couldn’t have..” He grabs the Hot Cocoa and takes a small sip from it. Jack crawls in bed with Gabe and snuggles with him. They are all comfy now, watching Real Housewives of Atlanta together.

Jack looks up at Gabe and jokingly says, “I still want to go to Atlanta soon. Maybe this summer?”. Gabe just looks down and kisses his forehead. They were all snugged up, and warm together.


End file.
